


Possession

by Jane127



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealous Bang Chan, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane127/pseuds/Jane127
Summary: Chan never was the jealous type of man, unlike the other alphas. That was until he met Felix.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 371





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second A/B/O, I hope that's good enough. Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my native language.

Chan never was the jealous type of man, unlike the other alphas. He had enough respect and trust for the person he was in a relationship with, so he wouldn’t bother himself with unnecessary thoughts. He could go to sleep and not think about his beloved being with friends or in the night club with colleagues. Chris wasn’t worried, if his loved one returns home at night or in the morning, knowing that if they want to leave him, they’ll do it anyway. He never was jealous, didn’t throw tantrums, never had the urge to hide his beloved from other people, so that no one would even dare to look or touch something, that belongs to him.

That was until he met Felix. The cute omega got him right there with his deep brown eyes with myriads of starts splashed in them and bright smile that made his beautiful face even more pretty. They met through mutual friends, and after a few meetings, Bang could say that he’s ready to do anything for this gentle sincere smile of Lee.

Their relationship started pretty quickly: Alpha wasn’t used to beating around the bush, so after a month since their first meeting he asked Omega out, and the boy agreed, beaming and looking like a squinting cat at that moment. Chan still remembered how cute Felix looked on their first date, dressed in pale blue jeans that hugged his slender legs like a second skin, a soft pink sweater, and a beret, all of these things emphasized his delicate and fragile beauty. Chris never felt the urge to protect someone from the world until Lix looked at him that day with his beautiful eyes, mumbling a greeting shyly. When the elder’s lips touched Omega’s little palm in greeting, and the boy’s cheeks turned pink at the touch, Alpha’s heart filled with tenderness.  
Each time Chan saw Felix, he realized how deeply in love he is with this innocent and cheerful boy, who had him wrapped around his little finger. The elder would give everything he had for the bright smile of the younger.

They started to gradually reduce the dose of suppressants when they started dating officially. Chris was once again convinced that everything about his lover was beautiful – from the freckles scattered on his cheeks to the sweet smell that enveloped Alpha every time the younger was next to him.  
Bang knew he should expect that bright and smiley Lix would attract a lot of the attention not only of their friends but also of the strangers. It was a part of his charm– to charm everyone he met even if he didn’t try to. Although he didn’t have to do anything – his polite smile at the barista in the coffee shop, his happy laugh when talking to someone new in their company, a soulful look of brown eyes directed at the person he’s talking to – all this was usual demeanor for Omega, who was sweet and charming simply by nature, attracting everyone around him. Chan noted with displeasure that some people thought about his boyfriend’s polite gestures as flirting, but the younger was completely oblivious and continued to be himself, attracting people’s attention and making them think they had a chance with him.

What Alpha didn’t expect was that he would be jealous. Moreover, that he would be so jealous that he’ll have his teeth set in anger at anyone who would try to flirt with his Omega taking the politeness and friendliness for flirting. Bang tried to act as usual – he let his boyfriend hang out with his friends and spend the night at their apartments, let him go to parties at Uni, where the younger studied, allowed him anything and everything he wants, just not to succumb to this awful unfamiliar feeling burning in his veins. It didn’t help, that Lee always was incredibly sweet and tried to get home as soon as possible, because he wanted to get back to his beloved Alpha and he didn’t want to worry his lover over him being in the company of strangers. Chan knew it was stupid to be jealous, because Felix always looked at the elder with such tenderness and warmth in his eyes, that there was no doubt, that he doesn’t need anyone else, but Alpha couldn’t help it.

Things only got worse after Lix’s first heat, that they shared. Chris could no longer pretend that he’s not bothered by the sight of a barista flirting with his boyfriend or a waiter doing the same, so he put his hand around Omega and pulled him closer, glaring at strangers who dared to stare at his lover. The younger just blushed awkwardly at this, looking apologetically at the staff, who immediately stopped their advances after Alpha’s silent warning. Bang didn’t understand how Lee could be so naive and not notice how those who managed to get his precious attention looked at him, but he remained silent, seeing that Omega doesn’t care about anyone, but his Alpha.

Things got even worse, when after six months of their relationship Chan told Felix he wants to officially make him his and for Lix to move in with him. The boy was over the moon because he long ago had realized, that Chris is the only one he wants to spend his life with, so he immediately agreed, happily sobbing in his lover's arms. The elder thought everything would change as soon as he leaves a mark on his Omega, that he would no longer have to be jealous and nervous because the younger would belong to him and him only for the rest of their lives. He was wrong. Even with his mark, Omega attracted people, who wanted his attention and a gentle smile. Bang barely restrained himself from growling at Lee's new acquaintance, who had the younger's hand far too long in his own while greeting him. He barely stopped himself from snapping a neck of an unfamiliar alpha, who offered to buy a dring for Felix, while Chan went to the bathroom. And it became too difficult for Chris to let Omega go somewhere with his friends, knowing that they wouldn't be able to protect his fragile boyfriend from some horny Alpha.

Jealousy was eating Chan, but he always controlled himself and didn't tell Lix anything, because the boy was rarely out without his lover and only with his friends, and he always returned home, looking at his beloved with adoration in his brown cat-like eyes and hiding in Alpha's arms from the whole world.

The younger began to notice that something was wrong when he woke up every night from still sleeping Chan almost crashing him in his arms, whispering near Omega's hair that he won't ever let him go. Lee thought that Bang just missed him, cause the boy was spending less time with him because of the exams, but when his exam week ended and the elder's strange dreams didn't stop, Felix started to worry that something was wrong. He noticed how Chan tensed up when the younger was talking to some stranger, who asked him something with a sweet smile, he saw Alpha clenched his hands into fists under the table when someone new in their company touched him. When Omega picked their order at the coffee shop and told his boyfriend, that the barista wrote his number on a cup, he noticed Chris gritted his teeth in anger. Lee realized Bang was jealous but tries not to show it, always smiling and letting the younger go wherever he wants to without a single question or a need for explanation. When Felix cautiously tried to talk about it, the elder said everything is fine and there is absolutely nothing to worry about, cause Chan trusts the boy completely. Lix dropped this topic, thinking that he just misunderstood some signs and there was really nothing to worry about. He realized he should worry when during Alpha's rut Chris covered his whole body with hickeys and love bites, whispering that now everyone would see that Omega belongs only to him. Chris didn't remember this and apologized again and again, but the younger was shocked his lover kept so many emotions bottled up until they burst out like this.

Lee started to hang out with friends less, let Alpha interact with the staff wherever they were, and immediately told people, who tried to talk to him at friend's parties, that he mated. Omega didn't want his lover to feel uncomfortable or think he has reasons to be jealous, but that led to Bang be worried about the younger's unusual behavior. Chan knew that Felix was too kind and friendly to end his relationships with new people in his life and to cut time with his friends down, so he was worried that something happened and decided to ask his boyfriend about it. Lix with all honesty told about the situation that happened during Chris's rut and about his dreams before that, and Alpha apologized for his behavior, heavily blushing and promising to change that, even if Omega assured him, that the elder doesn't have to keep his emotions bottled up, and if he feels uncomfortable because his boyfriend hangs out with someone, he can just say it. Bang once again assured the younger that there is nothing to worry about, apologized, and Lee sighed heavily, silently hugging his mate and hoping he would come to his senses someday.

Chan honestly tried to control himself, but when a stranger on a dance floor grabbed Felix's hand, pulling the boy to his body, Alpha lost the last bits of self-control - he couldn't just watch and do nothing when his Omega, his mate, tried to break out of stranger's grip, so the elder rushed to his lover, pushing the stranger and growling to get his fucking hands of something that doesn't belong to him. Chris was tired after work, but still promised Lix he would take him to the club as the younger wanted, so Alpha was just sitting at the table, while his beloved danced for the two of them, leaving the elder to watch his movements with fascination. That was why he wasn't there when the stranger came to Lee, but now Bang hid Omega behind him, barely able to keep himself from snapping at the alpha who dared to touch _HIS_ Felix. And he would beat the shit out of this man, if it wasn't for a small hand, pulling at his sleeve, and a quiet voice, asking him to go home. Chan exhaled heavily as he stared at the stranger, but let Omega take him out of the club and take him home, where the younger immediately pounced on Alpha, mumbling that Chris looked extremely hot defending his honor like this. The elder was a little rougher than usual, taking out his anger in the quick and deep thrust of his hips, in hickeys and love bites and in low growling in Lix's ear that he belongs to Chan only. Omega was trashing at the sheets, moaning loudly and agreeing with his alpha's words in a broken voice. In the morning Bang apologized when he saw Lee examining the hickeys in the mirror, but the younger just blushed and whispered that he doesn't regret a single thing.

Even if Alpha apologized, Felix saw that he felt better after this. So if Chan was jealous and was ready to burst with anger when they got home, the younger was dragging him to the bedroom, letting the elder blow off some steam with sex. He knew Chris would never hurt him, but Alpha needed to let his emotions get the better of him sometimes, so Lix took the initiative in his little hands, kissing him and whispering that he doesn't need anyone else but his mate. After that, the elder took the lead and the next morning Omega was tired, sore and covered in hickeys, but with a peacefully sniffing alpha at his side. Thanks to this "therapy" anxious dreams left Bang alone.

Lee still communicated to some of his new acquaintances but started to notice that some of them flirted with him when his Alpha not around and some of them did it even when they were together. Felix realized with displeasure, that some of the people who wanted to befriend him were doing this just because he looks lovely and smells sweet, not just to be friends. This made him realize that Chan actually did have reasons to be jealous, even if Lix was completely oblivious to strangers' flirt before. The younger stopped any advances from people if he noticed that he was treated more than friendly. Chris looked with sadistic pleasure when the stranger's smiles were fading away after Omega told that he's taken. Some didn't understand and for them, Bang personally explained that Lee mated with him, and if that didn't help, he pulled Omega closer, releasing pheromones that made it clear he wouldn't hesitate to fight for what's his. Felix didn't tell Chan, but he found it extremely hot when the elder held him close to his body with an imperious hand, showing everyone that Omega belongs to him only, or when he kissed him passionately letting everyone see how the younger melts in his strong arms. At first, Chris didn't realize what the changes in Lix's smell meant in such situations, but when during his heat Omega begged Alpha to mark him and show everyone that Felix's only his, which triggered Chan's rut, he realized that his mate loves when the elder manhandling him or showing his strength. He just loved it when Chris showed his dominating side.

It didn't mean that Lix was intentionally provoking Alpha or flirting with someone to make him jealous, but he didn't even try to pretend that he wasn't affected by the authoritative tone he used or his strong hands on the omega's waist when he explained to a stranger, that the younger's mated. At such times, Lee was biting his lip while looking at the elder with hooded eyes and holding back from begging Bang to take him right there. As much as Chan tried to seem completely unaffected by this, he was burning inside, smelling his omega's arousal, and barely made himself sit through the rest of the evening, and then quickly paying for them both and returning home to lock themselves in the bedroom and give the younger what he wanted so much.

Lix knew Alpha was holding back, because even in moments of overwhelming jealousy he still was a human, never letting his alpha to take over, not wanting to hurt his beloved omega. The younger saw it in the way the elder almost crushed the wooden headboard of the bed in their bedroom, while violently hammering into his mate, lying under him, making Omega sob and beg for more. He noticed it in the way Chan's lips froze over his body, not letting himself to leave more hickeys. He could feel it in the way Chris's hand clutched the sheets next to Felix's hips, not letting himself to dig into the delicate milky skin and leave bruises on it. And even if Felix appreciated the alpha's care for him, he still wanted to know what it would be like to be completely at the mercy of the elder, to let him do everything he wants and even more, to scream and has his voice break from rough thrusts and passionate lips, from the bruises of Chris's strong fingers and his growling low voice in the omega's ear, telling what he would do to him just because he can, because the younger belongs only to his mate and no one else. Lix wanted to know how could it be to wake up in the morning completely ruined and exhausted, covered with traces from the lips, teeth, and fingers of your alpha, not even be able to get up, because your body betrayed you yesterday, cause it couldn't handle all of this. The younger wanted this so much, but his lover was too careful, not even suspecting what was going on in the head of his beautiful fragile little omega.

Lee thought that even Bang, being such a patient alpha, would have something, that will make him lose his temper and show his animalistic side, so the boy was always on the alert whenever he left the house alone or with his mate. For some reason, he didn't even expect that what he wants so much would overtake him in a completely different place from where Felix thought it would.  
Chan was very tired after work and hoped to rest in the arms of his beloved omega after a tough day at work, remembering with a smile how in the morning the younger had promised to bake the elder's favorite cookies for dinner. Chris hurried up the stairs, deciding not to wait for the elevator because he could get to the seventh floor without it, just to get to their apartment faster and drown in the favorite vanilla smell of the younger. He felt that his rut is near because his alpha was getting more and more reckless and wanted to break free every day of the past few days, and so Bang himself was more irritable and dissatisfied, although his mood never spread on Lee.

However, when Chan opened the door and his nostrils were filled with an unfamiliar Alpha's smell, all his thoughts were replaced by the fear for the younger. And after he smelled his favorite aroma not bothered with anything, a burning feeling of jealousy grated in his chest. Who dared to come to _HIS_ home to _HIS_ Omega, while he's not at home?!

He quietly closed the door, took off his shoes and walked further into the apartment, barely able to keep himself from growling, when the stranger's smell grew stronger the closer Chris got to the living room. Alpha looked around the room but didn't find anyone, just the persistent smell of spicy cherries, which inflamed his senses and made his alpha reckless in the need to rush to his omega right now.

\- Felix! - Chan called out loudly, suppressing his confusing feelings and not letting his animal instincts to take over.  
\- I'm here! - Lix shouted from the kitchen, where the elder went, dropping his work bag on the sofa along the way.  


The younger was humming something under his breath, taking his mate's favorite cookies out of the oven, but even the smell of sweets didn't help to ease the tension inside of Chris, because there were too many questions in his head that required Felix's answers.

\- Lix, who was there? - Chris asked displeased, looking at his Omega taking off the oven mitts, smiling tenderly in greeting at the elder.  
\- Hi to you too, my love, - the boy purred, walking towards his Alpha, who kept his eyes fixed at him, bare feet. The younger left a small peck on his lover's lips and then wrapped his arms around Alpha's waist, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, inhaling his favorite chocolate aroma.  
\- Felix, - Chan said warningly, forcing the younger to pull away and pout, looking into the elder's eyes.  
\- My friend needed help with a project, - the boy mumbled, shrugging his shoulders and heading back to the cookie tray.  


It was only then that Chris noticed that the younger wears his Alpha's t-shirt, that barely covered his ass, and boxer briefs, that the elder saw when Lix reached for the powdered sugar on the top shelf. A loud angry growl escaped Bang when he imagined that someone had seen his mate in _THIS_.

\- Don't tell me you met your friend like that, - he said, gripping the countertop with his long fingers, causing Lee to look up in surprise and freeze over the cookies with a bag of sugar in his hands.  
\- What do you mean? - the younger asked in confusion, forcing Chan to lean closer and stare into Felix's eyes.  
\- Your outfit, - the elder growled, barely being able to hold back his alpha and making the omega shiver under the gaze of piercing brown eyes, looking at him.  
\- Of course not. I wouldn't do that, - Lix murmured confusedly, putting the bag on the table and walking around it to stand in front of Chris, who was watching him warily. The younger took the alpha's hands and smiled gently, cocking his head to one side, looking like a cat. - You know that, my love. Why are you asking?  
The elder exhaled sharply, squeezing his lover's hands in his for a second and then pressing them to his cheeks.  
\- I'm sorry, baby, I had a hard day at work, - Bang rubbed his nose against Lee's wrist, inhaling the vanilla aroma and closing his eyes, trying to calm down.  


Felix sniffed the chocolate scent, catching a hint of bitterness in it. He shook his head in understanding - Chan's rut was coming, and his emotions were getting unstable. He gently put his hands out of the alpha's grip and wrapped them around his lover's waist, nuzzling his neck.

\- It's okay, my love, you just need to rest a little.  


The elder sighed heavily, hugging his mate in return.

\- You probably right, I'm just... - Chris paused mid-sentence, leaning closer to the omega and inhaling the smell of vanilla with hints of spicy cherries mixed with it. His fingers dug into the younger's arms. - Why do you smell of another Alpha? - Bang asked, gritting his teeth, pulling Lee away from himself and looking into his eyes.  
\- It was just a goodbye hug, wolfie, - Felix smiled softly, talking in a quiet voice so as not to inflame Chan's anger even more.  


But that didn't work. The elder leaned closer, his eyes burning with jealousy and nostrils flaring in anger.

\- A goodbye hug?  
\- Chris, we've been friends for several years, there's nothing like...  
\- Does he know you mated? - Alpha interrupted, and Omega barely resisted the want to roll his eyes.  
\- Of course, he does. I don't go around the campus showing my mark to everyone's faces, but I don't hide it either, - the boy huffed, screaming in surprise in the next moment, when Chan grabbed him by his thighs and sat him on the table in front of him, forcing the younger to lean on his hands behind him.  
\- Then he must know he shouldn't touch someone else's omega, - the elder growled, nuzzling Felix's neck and scenting him with his chocolate aroma.  
\- Chris, he wasn't trying to piss you off, it was just a friendly hug, - Lix said quietly, biting his lip when Alpha's lips started to leave kisses on his skin.  
\- You're too naive sometimes, sunshine, - Bang grunted, nipping at Lee's skin near his mark. - But I'll show your friend that he should stay away from what's mine. I think a few hickeys in the most visible places should be enough, - Chan sucked delicate skin into his mouth, forcing Felix to close his eyes and moan softly, while Alpha's lips were leaving pink marks on his neck.  
\- Chris, I have lectures tomorrow, - Lix whispered, reveling in the pleasant sensations, but still trying to reason.  
\- That's okay, let everyone see that no one should touch you, - the elder pushed the collar of the t-shirt down, kissing the omega's shoulder, forcing the boy to open his eyes and shiver.  
\- The teachers will see it too. I'll have to cover it up... - the younger broke off mid-sentence when the alpha's face suddenly appeared in a couple of millimeters from his.  
\- Don't you dare, - Bang said, gripping his mate's thighs tightly and pulling him closer. Lee bit his lip, seeing the elder's burning gaze and holding himself back so as not to start bickering. Something told Omega that Alpha wouldn't like it at all. - And if you dare to, - Chan leaned closer to Felix's ear, his breath hot, making the younger get goosebumps all over his body. - It won't be difficult to leave so many hickeys, that even a tube of concealer wouldn't be enough to cover them up.  


Lix licked his lips. Even if it was the elder's upcoming rut talking, he didn't mind it at all.

\- Why would you threaten something like that, if you can actually do that? - the younger whispered with a raspy voice, sucking in air when Alpha nibbed at his lobe, pulling it slightly.  
\- Playful, aren't we? - Chris asked squeezing Omega's ass and forcing him to bite back a moan.  
\- A little, - the boy breathed out, licking his lips as the elder's hands slipped under a t-shirt and landed on his waist.  
\- I hope, you weren't trying to make me jealous just to play, baby? - Bang said threateningly, slightly biting Lee's neck.  
\- Of course not, my love, - Felix whispered, wrapping his arms around Chan's neck and snuggling closer to him.  
\- Hold on tight, - Alpha commanded, forcing Omega to wrap his legs around the elder's waist, before he lifted him off the table and headed for the bedroom, swinging it open.  


When the smell of cherries hit him, Chris growled loudly, digging his fingers in Lix's thighs and looking into his eyes furiously.

\- Baby, I swear I'll spank you for playing these games with me, - Bang crossed the room, throwing Lee onto the bed and pulling off jacket and tie. - To bring a stranger into our house, to let him hug you, - the elder's voice brock into an angry growl, and his eyes flashed red - a sure sign that his alpha was trying to break free. - And even more, to bring him to our bedroom! To _MY_ territory, where I sleep with _MY_ Omega! - Chan panted, hastily unbuttoning his shirt.  


Felix sat up in bed, shaking his head.

\- Chris, I don't know when he came here, I swear I would never... - the younger said plaintively, seeing the angry expression on his mate's face. Lix never saw the elder in such fury and didn't even know what to expect.  
\- You'd better stop talking, - Alpha growled, interrupting Omega's words and tearing his own shirt open in impatience. Lee swallowed, watching the buttons fall to the floor, and unconsciously moved back, freezing in his spot, when Bang bared his teeth at the movement.- Where are you going?  
\- Nowhere, - Felix squeaked, shivering from the predatory look Chan gave him as he unbuckled the belt on his pants.  
\- Maybe I should make sure of that? - Chris purred as he kicked off his pants and went to the dresser, pulling out the soft furry bracelets he'd bought instead of handcuffs so that nothing would hurt his fragile mate. Lix shivered, squeezing his legs together, feeling the offer made him a little slick. - You seem to like it, - the elder chuckled, sensing a change in the omega's scent that gave out his arousal.  
\- I... - Lee licked his dry lips, looking into Bang's eyes as he crawled onto the bed like a predator ready to bounce on its prey, which made all the words disappear from the younger's head.  
\- What is it, baby? Have nothing to say? - Chan threw the handcuffs onto the pillows before he hooked his fingers on Felix's t-shirt and slowly started to pull it up.  
\- Chris, - Lix gasped, when the elder froze in the middle, smiling teasingly.  
\- Mmm? - he hummed in question but didn't let Omega answer, pressing lips to his bare skin, making him arch in surprise and moan. - Did you say something? - Alpha asked mockingly, his hot breath sending goosebumps all over the younger's skin.  
\- Please, - Lee whispered, sobbing when Bang's tongue joined his teasing lips, drawing patterns on the boy's skin and forcing him to put his fingers in the elder's hair. Chan froze, raising his head and baring his teeth.  
\- Who let you touch me little Omega? - he growled, grabbing Felix's wrists and pinning them to the bed near his head. The younger caught his breath when the elder's brown eyes fixed on him and fleshed red. - You don't deserve to touch your Alpha, - Chris chuckled, nuzzling Lix's neck and nipping on it a little. - But I'm going to enjoy my baby's body, - the elder purred, before pulling away and pulling the t-shirt off the pliable omega, who obediently raised his hands to help. - Good boy, - he said, tossing the object aside and grinning when the smell of vanilla became more intense after his words. - What is it, sunshine? Does it turn you on when I praise you? - Lee flushed and shook his head after meeting Bang's gaze. He was so close Felix felt his breath on his lips and could barely hold himself back from kissing Chan. - You don't need to say it if you don't want to. I have the whole night ahead to get this confession out of you, - Chris chuckled, closing the distance between their lips and impatiently kissing Lix, who was eagerly returning the kiss.  


Alpha slid his tongue through the omega's lips, tasting the sugar and cinnamon on the younger's tongue. He had clearly managed to test the first batch of cookies that he backed for the elder. Lee moaned into the kiss and ran his fingers through Bang's hair to draw him closer, but he, without looking up from the kiss, pinned boy's hands to the bed, not letting him touch the alpha and making him whimper. Chan bit Felix's lip, causing him to shiver in his arms, unable to hold back a moan.

\- Looks like I need to cuff you after all, - Chris chuckled at Lix's ear, making him whimper and squeeze his legs together.  


He was so aroused that his boxers were wet with slick and the elder felt it in the younger's scent, but he wasn't going to give his mate what he wants so easily. That's why Alpha pulled back slowly, letting go of Omega and picking up the bracelets.

\- Now be a sweetie and lie down so I can put your punishment in action, - Bang said with a mocking smile, and Lee shook his head, feeling that his mate wouldn't like that. He was right - the elder's red eyes flashed in anger, and he growled, grabbing Felix's forearms. - Well, if you want it like that, - the younger knew Chan was strong, but when he moved him like a weightless doll and put him where he wanted, Omega couldn't help but moan. - Want to play, I see? - Alpha grunted, grabbing Lix's hands and putting them in the bracelets before securing them on the headboard of the bed. Chris leaned to the boy's ear, whispering. - I'll play with you, baby. I'm so gonna play with you.  


Lee shuddered and bit his lip, getting goosebumps at the elder's words. Bang slowly kissed the delicate skin of the younger's neck, pulling out sobs that only encouraged Alpha. When Chan's lips went lower, to the hardening nipple, and he played with it with his tongue, Felix moaned, pulling at his restraints and arching towards a sweet sensation. Chris growled, pinning his mate's body to the mattress and causing the boy to let out a stifled whimper, making the elder make sure that Lix likes it when Alpha manhandled him.

\- Please, - the younger whispered when his lover's lips returned to the sweet torture, playing with one of his nipples with tongue and teeth while the other was teased by the elder's fingers, making the boy's body shiver and produce more slick. - Please, Chris.  


Bang just moved his mouth to the other nipple in response, pulling it a little with his teeth, at the same time playing with his fingers with the other one. Lee jerked his hands, whimpering helplessly and pushing his hips up, causing the alpha to hiss and raise his head from the body-to-body sensation even if there were two layers of fabric between them.

\- Patience, baby, - the elder chuckled, touching the edge of the boy's briefs, but not removing them, only pulling them back to let them go and slap the younger with a characteristic sound in the next moment, drawing out a cry out of him. - I'm not in a hurry, are you? - Chan said, returning to Felix's skin, going down to his chest, biting his nipple a little, making the boy sob, moving down, touching his abs with lips, running a tongue over them, making the younger arch towards the alpha. Chris put his hand on Lix's hips and pressed them to the bed, nipping at the skin above the elastic of his briefs. - Don't make me tie your legs too, Omega, - the elder said, growling.  


Lee whimpered, jerking his hands.

\- Alpha, stop the teasing, - the boy knew, that if he can't reach the human part of the Bang, he should try to reach his animalistic side.  


It didn't work the way he'd imagined it would - Chan raised his head, looking at Felix with glowing red eyes and baring his teeth.

\- Do you think you can boss me around, baby? - the elder asked, gripping his mate's thighs in a firm hold. The younger shook his head and bit his lip, feeling his lover's fingers found a way under the elastic band and touched the skin under it. - I can tease you as much as I want, do you understand? - Chris chuckled, leaning closer to Lix's ear. - I feel that you like it, sunshine, your scent becomes sweeter and sweeter, - Omega's breath hitched, and he tried to deny the elder's words, but he just grinned, moving his hand lower and touching his hard length. - It's bad to lie to your Alpha. He can leave you just like that and go away, - Bang said, pulling away, and Lee's breath was caught in his throat at the thought of being left so aroused to suffer alone.  
\- No, Chris, please don't leave, - Omega whimpered, and Alpha chuckled, pulling off his own briefs and hissing when his arousal was finally free.  


Felix froze, licking his lips at the sight of his lover's naked body and unconsciously squeezing his legs from the sensation of the soaked through from the slick boxers. He was so fucking aroused.

\- Please, Alpha, I need you, - Lix whimpered, pulling on his restraints and pouting when Chan straddled his thighs. The younger pushed up, rolling his eyes and not holding back a moan, feeling the elder's cock through a thin fabric.  


He grunted, pushing back and making Omega to let out a loud moan.

\- Naughty boys like you don't get what they want until they learn to behave, - Chris purred, not stopping his movements. - They are only played with until they forget their own name.  
Lee was literally ready to cry, he wanted Bang to touch him and give him some relief so badly, but he only teased, looking at him with his brown eyes, which were flickering red more and more with each minute. The elder was on the verge of giving the reins to his animal side, and anything could be the last straw.  
\- I'll be good, please, - Felix whimpered, trembling in arousal, and felt the smell of dark chocolate grow stronger.  
\- Will you? - Chan asked, earning a nod in response. - I don't believe you, sunshine. There was another alpha, maybe you were good for him too, - Chris said as he pulled away, watching the younger shake his head.  
\- No, no. Only for you, only for my Alpha, - Lix muttered, whimpering as the elder's fingers ran over his skin, causing goosebumps.  
\- So this means, that you're only mine, right, Omega? - Bang asked, painfully slowly pulling off the younger's boxers and making him raise his hips to help.  
\- Only yours, - Lee purred, spreading his legs, so the elder would look at him and finally do something.  


Chan sucked in a breathe, tossing the briefs aside, and dug his fingers into Felix's hips. The smell of vanilla became as sweet as molasses, settling on the tongue and filling the lungs to the brim, forcing the elder to close his eyes to clear his head a little. He felt that anything could trigger his rut now, and then Lix certainly forget his own name, because the elder would give him an unforgettable night.

\- Chris, - Omega called plaintively, watching his mate try to even his breathing. - Please, touch me, please, - he whimpered, forcing Bang to open his eyes and grit his teeth.  
\- Baby, shut up, please, - he said to Lee, who only pouted in response.  
\- But, Alpha... - Felix froze as a loud growl escaped Chan's throat, and he looked at him with glowing red eyes.  
\- You just don't know when to shut your pretty mouth, do you, Omega? - Chris squeezed the younger's hips, placing himself between them and looking hungrily at the Lix's leaking hole. - I could gag you, but there's no fun in that. No, I'd rather make you break your voice so that you can no longer speak at all, much less disobey your Alpha.  


The younger whimpered plaintively when Bang started to play with his entrance, not giving Lee what he wanted and holding him firmly by the hip so that the omega couldn't move. The boy bit his lower lip to keep himself from snapping and screaming at the elder to stop teasing him. His mate made it clear that only one person gives the orders here, and it's not the one, who's cuffed to the bed without being able to move. Moans escaped Omega's lips, while Alpha continued slow torture, touching inside of the boy's thigh, running his fingers between his asscheeks, until finally, he inserted a finger through the ring of tight muscle right into the leaking Felix. He screamed, throwing his head back and trembling with desire, as Chan methodically moved his finger inside, watching the younger's reaction and knowing he wants more - the boy was panting, closing his eyes and biting his lip, his body was tense, and the elder felt that he's trying to move towards Alpha's fingers, but a strong grip on his hip stopped him from doing so. Lix no longer wanted to yell and demand something, he could barely hold himself from begging, so Chris would add at least one more finger because it wasn't enough for relief.

Bang had other plans - he inserted two more fingers, confident that this amount of slick would definitely be enough to keep Lee from getting hurt. Felix moaned loudly, feeling Chan moving his fingers inside, stretching him while trying to find a bundle of nerves to give the younger some pleasure before he would start teasing him again. Omega could feel the idea of sending everything to hell and let his animal side out was beating in his had, but he was afraid that in this state Chris could trigger his heat because it was supposed to start in a few days, as always almost at the same time with the elder's rut. When Alpha found his prostate, the younger screamed so loud he thought their neighbors from the first floor could hear it. Chan was brushing a bundle of nerves with every movement, causing Lix to twitch on the bed and keep whispering "please".

\- Look at me, Omega, - Bang said in a hoarse voice, forcing Lee to open his eyes and stare at his lover, trying to focus. - Tell me, what you want.  
\- You, I want you, wolfie, please, - Felix whimpered and let out a sigh of relief when Chan pulled away, wiping his hand off the sheet, and leaned to his face. The younger thought that now Alpha would take pity on him and finally would stop teasing him. Instead, he smiled like a predator, leaning towards the boy's ear.  
\- If you still can talk coherently, it means I'm not doing my job good enough.  


Lix whimpered, knowing Alpha hadn't finished playing with him yet, which meant he was gonna torment him again. The boy watched tensely as the elder settled between his legs, grabbing his hips with both hands and lifting him off the bed. Chris winked at him, lowering his head down and lifting his boyfriend higher, and Omega twitched, realizing what his mate's gonna do.

\- No, please, I... - Lee didn't finish, breaking into a loud moan from the sensation of Bang's tongue, licking the slick on the inside of the younger's inner thighs. - God! - he threw his head back when Alpha circled the ring of muscles before pushing inside.  
The elder knew that if he wants his mate to lose it, this was the best way because Felix loved Chan's tongue so fucking much, especially when it made him scream and toss around the bed with the sensations of flashes of pleasure piercing his entire body. Lix would've done just that long time ago if it weren't for the strong hands on his hips, not letting him move and holding him close, while Chris moved his tongue in and out of the omega, sometimes speeding up and making him scream, then slowing down and making him whimper.  
\- You're so sweet, - Alpha said, pulling back a little and looking at his flushed Omega, who bit his lip under his lustful gaze. - I would be eating you out every other night if I could, - he whispered hotly, brushing his tongue for the last time and gently lowering the younger onto the bed. He only moaned, hearing these words and pulled at his restraints, wanting to touch his mate, but knowing he wouldn't let him go so easily. And besides, Lee had long wanted this, he just didn't expect that Bang would play with him for so long and wouldn't give him what he wants, as he always did when the younger just asked.  


Chan leaned over Felix's body, kissing it and leaving hickeys, smiling in his mind at the younger's trembling, cause he was so sensitive from all the playing. The elder felt a faint smell of cinnamon in his favorite sweet vanilla aroma and quickly raised his head, looking at the omega, who had closed his eyes and was lost in pleasure. A growl rumbled deep in the alpha's throat as he returned to his lover's body, fiercely kissing it and nipping on the hot skin, making Lix moan in response and arch towards the touch. He could feel the familiar fog slowly covering his mind, which meant his heat was coming mercilessly and realized that in a couple of hours a familiar urge to beg his mate to fuck him on every surface of the house gonna take over him.

\- Chris, please, - the younger whimpered when his lover's teeth found their way to his nipple, pulling it back and nipping on it, making Omega to pull at his restraints harder. - Please, I understood what I did wrong, - Lee opened his eyes and looked up at Bang, who didn't spare a glance to him and continued to leave marks on his milky skin, like an artist drawing at the canvas. The younger squirmed, trying to pull away from the elder, and Chan growled, raising his head and pinning his body to the mattress with his hands. He looked at the boy with angry red eyes and saw Felix's own eyes flashed blue before returning to their usual brown color. - Alpha please, please, I need you inside.  
\- I'm not done yet, - Chris said unapologetically, lowering his head to the younger's neck and leaving more hickeys, before digging his teeth into Lix's mark, piercing his skin with his fangs and causing Omega to throw his head back in a loud groan. Satisfied with his work, the elder ran his tongue over the wound, licking it, before leaving a feather-light kiss on his mate's shoulder. - If you'll bring another alpha home without telling me before it again, you won't get off so easily, - Bang warned, looking into Lee's eyes with an intense look. - Do you understand me, baby? - the boy nodded frantically, but Chan didn't like the answer - he tightened his grip on the younger's hips, causing him to sob. - Use your words, Omega. Promise me.  
\- Yes, I understand. Please, Alpha, please, I promise! - Felix was shivering and he could barely keep from crying from relief when the elder finally settled between his legs to give him what he desperately wanted for so long.  


Chris grinned slyly as he looked at Lix and put his hand on his own cock to tease the boy a little before entering his leaking hole. Lee's eyes widen when instead of giving him the relief he wanted, Bang began to move his hand up and down his shaft, throwing his head back in a groan, feeling a heat pulling down in his lower abdomen.

\- Alpha, Alpha, no, please, what about me? - Felix whined, wrapping his legs around Chan's hips and trying to move him closer, but without much success. - Please, please, Alpha, - the younger whimpered, making his lover chuckle.  
\- This is what happens if you decide to break your promise. And this is just the beginning, do you understand? - Chris asked, earning a lightning-fast "yes" in response. - You're only mine, baby, mine, and nobody else's, understand? - Lix nodded, purring "only yours" over and over, making Alpha to sit between his legs and grab him by the hips. - Say it, Omega.  
\- I'm yours, Alpha, only yours, - the boy said hoarsely, breaking into a cry when the elder's cock finally got inside him. - God! Alpha, I'm only yours, only yours, only yours...  


Lee repeated it like a mantra, wrapping his legs around Bang's waist when he began to thrusts sharply and quickly, fiercely squeezing the younger's hips to bruises, but not paying any attention to it, growling and listening to his mate's moans. His goal was to make the omega lose his voice from cries of pleasure. He wanted Felix to cum again and again, whimpering and tossing around on the bed until Chan decided he had enough to give him a little rest and then making him tremble from pleasure again and again until he forgot everything except his Alpha.

Chris movements, his fast pace, and hands, squeezing Lix like there would be no tomorrow, forced Omega to moan loudly, moving towards his thrusts, and unconsciously tugging at the cuffs, knowing that his wrists gonna bruise, even if the elder tried to avoid it with its soft fluffy material. Bang considered Lee’s reaction not loud enough, so he threw one of his mate’s legs over his shoulder, changing the angle and causing the younger’s eyes to widen in surprise. His mouth opened in a scream, when Alpha got deeper, pulling out completely, before going all the way in, doing it over and over again, making Omega moan loudly and tossing his head in pleasure. His voice broke when Chan brushed a bundle of nerves with his cock, causing Felix to arch of the bed, before he closed his eyes, feeling the intense pleasure of the elder's movements, who was aiming at his prostate with each thrust.

Lix didn’t know how long this sweet torture lasted, too absorbed in the feeling of pleasure piercing his body like flashes of fire. He just moaned, when Chris leaned closer, changing the angle again and making him see stars behind his closed eyelids. The elder left a gentle kiss on Omega’s lips, leaning to his neck and whispering praises into it, which made Omega whimper, tugging at the restraints in a need to touch Alpha, hug him and pull him closer. Bang continued to leave feather-light kisses on the younger’s neck and shoulders, whispering about how beautiful and perfect he was and how he makes him feel proud that such a wonderful omega belongs to him. Lee murmured words of love in response, forcing his mate to speed up and tighten his grip on the boy’s hips.  
\- I love you, baby, - Chan whispered right in Felix’s ear, making him twitch. – I love you more than anything.

\- I want to touch you, Alpha, please, - Omega whimpered, jerking his hands. The elder didn’t stop his movements as he reached for the bracelets, uncuffing them from the headboard and slightly nipping at the younger’s earlobe.  
\- You’d better behave, or I’ll cuff you back, - Chris muttered, returning his hands to Lix’s hips. The boy immediately gripped the alpha’s shoulders, squeezing pale skin with his fingers.  
\- I’ll be good, I promise, I promise, - Lee whispered, pulling the elder closer for a kiss.  


Bang hungrily ravished the younger’s lips, crushing them with his own, biting and sucking the boy’s lower lip, and then slipped his tongue into the omega’s mouth, moving imperiously and aggressively, showing who’s in control and making Omega moan into the kiss, responding with the same heat and lust. Chan’s fingers slid over Felix’s body, leaving goosebumps on their way and causing him to shiver, until they lay on his hard cock, causing Lix to groan and pull away from the kiss. The boy felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, feeling the knot in his stomach unravel, pulling him towards sweet release. When Chris’s long and skillful fingers began to pumping the boy’s shaft up and down in time with the fast thrusts of his hips, the younger felt that in a few moments he would explode like fireworks, lighting up everything with bright colors and flashes in the dark sky. Bang moved quickly, raggedly, in a hurry to make his mate feel good. Lee was sobbing, breaking into a cry now and then, scratching the elder’s back, making him growl and tighten his grip on his lover’s hips with one hand. At first, Chan didn’t even notice that Felix suddenly froze, arching off the bed like a string and screaming in pleasure, painting in white his own stomach and his mate’s hand, while the elder continued to move his hand, prolonging the younger’s orgasm. Chris didn’t stop his thrusts, chasing his own release and hammering into a small body underneath with a brutal force. Lix trembled and sobbed from overstimulation, trying to make Alpha stop for a second at least, but getting nothing except for the low growl in his ear, that the elder wasn’t done with him yet. Lee whimpered in response, squeezing Bang’s shoulders with his fingers as he moved more and more sharply, until he growled loudly, squeezing Omega’s hips and pouring inside, making a couple more thrust to prolong his own pleasure and biting Felix’s shoulder, leaving another mark on the freckled skin. Chan shook his head, trying to get rid of the fog of his approaching rut, and slowly pulled out, pulling away a little to kiss his mate. Lix purred, lazily responding to the kiss, feeling the urge to sleep creeping over him. Chris kissed Omega’s sweet lips one last time, before getting up from the bed and scooping the boy up in his arms.

\- We really need to clean you up right now, baby, - the elder muttered, moving towards the bathroom connected to the bedroom. The scents of dark chocolate and vanilla with cinnamon left no doubt that soon enough both Alpha and Omega would be too engulfed in each other to worry about cleaning up. – Because soon we won’t be able to do that at all. 

***

  


Alpha stood at the door of his friend’s apartment, fixing up his hair and hoping to look good for the omega. No matter how long he and Lee had been friends, Kim always hoped that they could become something more, even knowing that the younger was already marked and mated with another Alpha. That was why he went into their bedroom yesterday, while Felix was busy in the kitchen making tea for both of them – Chen wanted to put a wedge into the couple’s relationship. He planned to do that and then quietly comfort the boy in his arms, and maybe even in his bed. He chuckled, ringing the doorbell, and started to speak as soon as the lock clicked open on the other side.

\- Hi, Lix. I’m sorry, I forgot my textbook yesterday and decided to… - Alpha froze, looking at the younger open-mouthed. The boy was wearing a t-shirt that was too big for him and showed off his slender legs and hickeys, covering every inch of his neck and visible part of his collarbones.  


Alpha sniffed the air and smelled the viscous scent of dark chocolate mixed with sweet vanilla and cinnamon, realizing the younger is in heat. He can tell it even by the way Omega stood, leaning against the door and squeezing his legs together in an attempt to find a little relief. The smell didn’t affect Chen much since his friend was mated, but the concentrated sweet scent of vanilla still made him dizzy. Lee gestured that he can’t speak and smiled guiltily at him. Before Kim could say anything, Felix’s Alpha appeared next to him, and the younger immediately snuggled up to him, hugging his waist and purring into his shoulder.

\- So you’re _the friend_ , - the elder grunted, wrapping one of his hands around his mate’s shoulders and holding out the other to the stranger. – I’m Chan, nice to meet you, - Bang smiled politely, gripping the hand of the other alpha firmly at the handshake. Chen barely keeps himself from snatching his hand out of the tight grip of Felix’s boyfriend’s hand. – Forgive him, he can’t talk, - the elder muttered, burying his nose in his Omega’s hair, before looking up at the intruder. – Lost his voice, - he said in pretended apologize before tightened his grip on his boyfriend and glared at Chen. – He’s very loud during sex. Couldn’t shut up until he was completely hoarse, - Bang grunted, forcing Lee to hide in the curve of his Alpha's neck in embarrassment. Kim flushed, hearing the elder’s words, but before he could say anything, Chan turned Felix towards the bedroom and slapped his butt. – Go and wait for me in bed, baby, I’ll be right back. Don’t start without me, or I’ll make you regret it, - Chris growled playfully as Lix disappeared into the room, and then the elder turned to his boyfriend’s friend. – I can guess, what you were trying to do, Chen, but it won’t work. If I smell your fucking scent in my home ever again, I’ll hunt you down and rip your head off, do you understand? – the younger just nodded confusedly at the furious words. – Find someone who’s not out of your league, because I’ll rip your throat if you’ll try something like that with my Omega ever again.  


Kim wanted to say something sarcastic in response to not look weak in front of the other alpha, when Bang suddenly slammed a forgotten textbook into his chest, causing the younger to cry out in surprise and pain.

\- Now, I’m sorry, my Omega is waiting for me to fuck him senseless and fill him with my cum until he’s full, - Chan said, smiling viciously as he slammed the door in front of the shocked boy.  


Chris chuckled, smiling contentedly and smelling fear coming off of Chen in waves. Now he won’t try to get close to his Omega. Or he’s going to deeply regret that.

Fortunately, Alpha didn’t have to worry about this anymore – Kim had forgotten the way to their house forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two so fucking much. I have so many ideas, I hope I would have time for all of them. Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! You can find me on twitter @JaneStay127 and @ChanlixMyBabies


End file.
